Hope and Happiness
by HopeForever
Summary: Bella has cancer, but no one knows.She befriends the new Cullen Family when they arrive at Forks High. What happens when she has a relapse, and how come Edward can only hear bits and pieces of her mind? Give it a try, better than it sounds. ExB
1. Prologue

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy. **

**-Prologue-**

The news that would haunt you forever. The terrible pain you have to go through to try to survive. The people that you might have to leave behind. Even the love of your life. I recall every word the doctor had said to deliver the terrible news.

"Bella. I'm sorry to say that you have leukemia, meaning cancer."

I was appalled, never really expecting it. No one was ready to hear the news either.

This is my story and hopefully you would be with me the whole way.

I can handle anything with my friends and family to cheer me on.

I hope that one day I would be able to have the chance to be able to fall in love…and my wish?

To fine happiness forever.

**Sorry if it was mega short. I'm writing this story because in truth I do have leukemia. I would like to enjoy writing this story to be able to make my time go by. You can read my profile if you would like to know. **

**Tell me if you would like me to continue this story or not. Thanks (:**


	2. First Day

**So sorry for the slow updates but hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter!**

**Bella POV: Chapter 1**

**Monday August 10, 2008 7:55 p.m.**

Cancer is something that you can handle easily. It will never be.

I must have forgotten to introduce myself. My name's Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old and to be truthful, I have cancer. But shh, I'm telling you my secret because I'm sure I can trust you.

You're probably thinking, "Why are you telling me this?" and "How do you know you can trust me?" I think it's pretty obvious.

I'm telling you this because you're probably a nice person and you deserve to know. Why? That is easy. It's because you're taking the time to be able to read this story and telling me.

Well, enough of the sappy, boring part. I love with my dad Charlie, in Forks, Washington and able to go to school. So far, I feel completely fine.

If I start to feel bad, I would have to call Charlie right away. I hate feeling like a baby, always being taking care of and being watched.

"Hey Bella, you start school tomorrow." Charlie reminded calling out from the living room, making me come out of my day-dreaming state.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm not likely to forget," I said sarcastically.

"Just reminding you." he replied stubbornly.

Right now it's about 8:00 p.m. I sighed and got up from the dinner table and started walking toward the stairs.

"I feel tired, I'm going to get some sleep." I yawned for more effect.

Charlie didn't seem really surprised at all, but a little bit of worry heard in his voice.

"Have a good rest," he told me.

"Okay." was all I said and walked quietly to my room.

I was already ready for bed but I really wasn't that tired, so I just climbed into bed and laid down with wide-opened eyes.

Nobody in my school knows my…problem.

I've been going to Forks High for half a year already and I have done a great job of hiding that fact.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new year. My senior year. I would have to endure another year, and final year, of high school. I sighed happily at the thought. Maybe high school won't be bad this year…but I couldn't finish the thought because I was already asleep.

**Tuesday August 11, 2008 6:30 a.m.**

**Edward POV:**

I groaned when I heard the news that we would all have to go to high school _again, _last night.

"It won't be that bad." Esme had tried to reassure me, but of course it didn't help much.

Now here I was, sitting in my Volvo, watching high school students chit-chatting, while walking by. I completely dread going to high school again but Alice also sided against me and had told me this early morning, "Don't worry, Edward. It won't be bad. You might even meet someone special." She winked and went off to come to school in her Yellow Porche.

I sighed in frustration and got out of the car. A scent so sweet and strong

stopped me half-way out of the car. I swiftly tried to find who it belonged to and my eyes landed on a girl with brunette locks down to the middle of her back. She was walking by herself toward the school building, looking really tired.

She smelled wonderfully and I just wanted to meet her, talk to her…touch her…I quickly snapped out of my bad thoughts and walked to the school building.

I should try not to get too close to her, in case I lose control. That wouldn't be so good.

Forks was pretty small so many people were staring at me, shocked to finally see a new beautiful face.

My family were already in school, getting to their classes.

I tired not to think about that girl, but my mind wouldn't listen.

When I was inside, I talked to the secretary, I was not interested in her and wasn't in the mood.

"Welcome to Forks High. Here is your information and please bring it back to the office after you get each of your teachers to sign." The secretary explained, batting her eyelashes. I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

_Oh my, what a handsome boy. Must be part of the Cullen Family. No, no. He's too young. Get a hold of yourself._

I sighed.

Why must all the girls act like this? Even the teachers, I thought.

"Thank you." I said, trying to sound polite.

I turned around and walked swiftly to my first class.

When I walked into Calculus, many stared.

"We have a new student today, so please give him a warm welcome." The teacher said when she saw me walk in.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you all." I introduced myself. Some girls made fainting noises, which almost made me laugh.

"Thank you, Edward. Please sit in any empty seat." She instructed me.

"By the way, my name's Ms. Broody." Then she went back to teaching.

I sat next to a guy who apparently was glaring at me like I just did something terribly wrong. I ignored him and blocked out everyone's terrible thoughts. I just wanted peace and quiet.

Paying attention to class was hard when my thoughts kept wandering to that girl I saw. Is she in my grade? I had the urge to meet her and find out everything about her.

When class was thankfully over, I got up quickly and went out the door before anyone could talk to me.

I just let the day go by quickly going through classes until finally it was lunchtime.

I met up with my family and sat down in the far corner.

"How's it been so far Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"Boring. We've been to high school so many times, it's not even funny." I explained. He laughed.

"Of course. It's funny when you explain it." I rolled my eyes. Alice suddenly froze up and her eyes went blank. She must be having a vision.

Then her face went back to normal and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked carefully. Whenever Alice smiled like that, something weird usually happens. And it isn't that good.

Rosalie said suddenly, speaking up, "It's about you Edward." She eyed me. But then she also smiled.

"Edward has found his soul mate!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

I raised my eyebrows at her. My soul-mate? It couldn't be.

"You'll find out soon enough." Alice smiled hugely at me. Right then the alluring scent got my attention as I quickly snapped my head toward the source.

I noticed that the girl I saw in the parking lot was walking toward a group of people, sitting next to a girl with thick brown hair.

I felt some weird emotion in me when I saw the girl talk to the guy next to her.

"Eddie-kins is jealous!" Emmett laughed, saying the nickname I truly hate.

"Jealous?" I said, sounding like I really didn't ever feel that emotion before.

When I looked in to some of the student's thoughts, I realized her name is Bella.

She had a wonderful smile. Whenever she did actually smile. But it didn't seem to touch her eyes.

The scent smelled a little off but I didn't really attention because I don't think it matters.

I didn't realize that I kept staring until Bella turned and made eye-contact. When I tired reading her mind, there was no sound. It seemed like she was blocking me but no human could do that. It seemed odd.

I must tell Carlisle about this.

I eyed Alice suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this?"

Alice replied happily, "Well…of course I do. But I'm not telling you. You have to figure it out for yourself." But then Alice's face suddenly became serious.

She said gravely, "You must hurry though, before time runs out." What did she mean by that? I quickly ignored the thought and paid more attention to Bella.

I felt so attracted to her, it made me sound crazy.

"Come on, Edward. Lets go to class now." Jasper suggested and I agreed. I got up and saw some stares but I didn't pay any attention to them.

I walked gracefully out the lunchroom door with my family walked closely behind me.

**Bella POV**

When I made eye contact with Edward Cullen, I became very nervous for some reason but he looked away before I could. I went on talking to my other classmates, noticing that Edward Cullen became a very popular topic, some with the whole Cullen Family.

It's good once in a while to see a new face around the town.

"Isn't Edward Cullen so hot?" A girl whose name was Jessica Stanley, asked enthusiastically. Soon I was just talking to Mike until I saw in the corner of my eye, the Cullen's getting up to leave.

They walked really gracefully, I thought to myself when they walked out the door. It seemed beauty ran in the family.

I realized it was time to leave and when I saw the clock, I had to hurry before we were late.

"Come on, lets go. We're going to be late for class if we don't get moving." I explained and stood up to leave. I threw away my trash and left. They could handle it. It really isn't my responsibility if they're late.

I walked quietly toward my biology class and sat near the back, by the window.

I loved to watch how the trees sway against the strong winds and the rain pouring down. It looked sad but somehow calming.

There was a sudden burst of noise coming from the girls and I didn't even want to know. I heard a velvety smooth voice say, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." No matter how much I wanted to turn and look at him, I'm afraid I would get lost in his penetrating eyes.

I ignored all the sounds the other girls were making, and concentrated on the scene outside.

I heard the teacher talking quietly to the new student and then heard quiet footsteps walking slowly toward something.

I realized that the seat next to me was empty. I nearly groaned out loud when I heard the seat move. I turned my head slightly and saw him staring at me.

"Are you enjoying the view?" I smirked at him. He must have been in a trance., because he blinked and replied, "Truthfully, I am." Then he smirked himself and then smiled. I scowled at him and turned back to my faithful window. This was the last class of the day and I just couldn't wait to get home. I sighed and turned to the teacher to pay attention.

**Edward POV**

When she sighed and turned to look at the teacher, I couldn't help but watch her in fascination.

When I tried to read her mind again, suddenly I could hear faint words.

_Cannot…believe…really… _I couldn't hear after that. Why?

Class must have ended quickly because the bell soon rang.

I saw Bella quickly gather her books and turned to leave.

Words were actually stuck in my throat and I couldn't say anything to her retreating figure.

I walked out myself and went to the parking lot to my car where the rest of my family waited.

"I have to ask Carlisle about this." I told them. Alice beamed at me.

"So do you like her? She obviously likes you." She said happily. I frowned. "You don't know that Alice."

She frowned at me. "Of course I would know." She tapped her temple like that would explain it all.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go home. I have to talk to Carlisle." Everyone nodded and we all went into our car's and drove home. Sadly again my thoughts wandered to Bella. She sure wasn't like any other girl I have ever met. She seemed so different. But in a good way.

When we got home, I quickly got out of the car to call Carlisle.

The phone rang twice and he answered. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle, can you come home? I need to know why I can't read this girl's thoughts." I explained the rest to him, but not all.

"Okay, I'll be home." Then hung up.

When I went in, Esme greeted me. "So how did you like it?"

I smiled a little. "It was okay." But Emmett had to ruin it and said loudly, "EDWARD MET A GIRL!" I groaned. Esme smiled hugely.

"A girl, Edward? She must be a wonderful girl." She said. "Yes she is, I suppose. But the thing is that I can't read her thoughts. Well only partially." Her eyes widened a bit. Just then Carlisle came in.

"Edward, explain please." He automatically said as we walked toward the living room to discuss this with the whole family.

"Okay, there's this girl that I can't read her thoughts. The first time I tried I couldn't hear anything. The second time I tired, I heard bits of pieces of her mind." I explained to everyone. They had faces of shock and confusion all over.

"Hmm…I have never heard of such a thing. This is truly fascinating…" Carlisle murmured, mostly to himself.

"Do you know anything about her?" Carlisle asked me. That shocked me. I really didn't know anything about her.

I shook my head. "No I don't." He sighed.

"Well, lets find out more about her if we want to know what the issue is." He said.

"That's going to be easy!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett smiled big. Jasper and Rosalie didn't do much but sit there and listen. They must not really be involved in this situation.

Then Carlisle sighed. "Lets not let the Volturi know about this." Then we all went to do our business. I went up to my room and thought about Bella once again.

She must be the daughter of Chief Swan, I thought. I decided quickly that I would go quickly and see her. She should be asleep.

I was right. She was asleep. I was in the tree by her window, watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful looking…then what she said next really surprised me.

"Edward…."

**There I'm finally done. Please tell me what you think. Reviews would make me absolutely happy. All you have to do is comment when your done reading. It's simple. XD**


	3. You okay?

Hello dear readers. Thanks a lot for all the reviews that you have wrote. I will continue this story but I might be a little bit slow on the updating but please don't give up hope on me. Well Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, which all belongs to SM.

**Summary:** Bella has cancer, but know one knows. She befriends the new Cullen Family when they arrive at Forks High. What happens when she has a relapse, and how come Edward can only hear bits and pieces of her mind?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bella's POV**

No matter how many times I tried to get Edward out of my head, it failed miserably. The next morning, I saw Edward and his family all hanging around in the parking lot when I arrived. I tried my very hardest not to look at their direction and the good thing was, it took me only one glance. I could almost feel Edward's stare penetrating my back.

During class periods, Edward still seemed to shy away from me. He would make his facial expression become stoic so I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I also tried to ignore him.

He probably hates me, I thought. I frowned and caught up with my friends during lunchtime.

"Have you noticed the weird looks Edward's giving you?" Jessica asked me curiously. I sure have noticed but I had no idea why, I grumbled in my mind.

"A bit," I answered, looking down at my tray in front of me.

"He seems to be staring at you." Angela stated, looking at me in fascination. I really wanted to look at him bit I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to pull away from his gaze this time.

But my body disobeyed me, and turned around slowly to look at the Cullen's table. Edward, in fact, was gazing at me. He frowned all of a sudden and looked away. I also looked away, but in confusion.

"You think he likes you?" Jessica exclaimed, but you could hint a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I think he hates me," I mumbled and played with my food. I had lost my appetite.

"Don't be like that Bella. You can handle Edward for one more class, can't you?" Angela questioned. She was always a good friend.

I smiled slightly at her and replied, "Thanks, Angela. I probably could." I was secretly disappointed that I had one more class left till school ended and I wouldn't be able to see Edward.

Jessica was probably secretly laughing at me and saying, "Of course he hates you."

I sighed and got up to leave, not wanting to talk about Edward any longer. I'm pretty sure Angela understood that I wanted to be alone, so she didn't follow me on my way out of the cafeteria.

On my way out, I suddenly felt a huge migraine coming on. My stomach didn't feel so good either. I held onto my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I threw up the little food I ate for lunch.

Once I was done with all that, I went up to the sink and washed my mouth out. When I looked at myself, I realized I did look extremely pale. Not my usual skin color and that didn't seem like a very good sign. Just then someone came in, which startled the crap out of me.

"You okay?" The short Cullen girl asked. I just nodded. I didn't know what to say so I just mumbled out, "How did you know I was in here?" The girl simply said, "You looked paler, I guess." She shrugged, if that explains it all. I just nodded again and left it at that.

"Well, if you feel any worse you can go see my dad. He's a doctor, as you probably already know." She smiled at me.

I stared at her in complete horror. I've been in the hospital way too many times; I think it's like a prison.

I shook my head hard, which made the headache worse than before. "No, no, no. I'm better now, see?" I stood up straight to make my point. She raised her eyebrows as she saw my shaking hands, which I quickly put behind my back.

"Err… I don't think so. Come on, we can ask the teacher to excuse you from class." She touched my arm and I shivered at the coldness of it.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly and dragged me away anyways toward the front office.

"We?" I questioned. I thought I would be going only with Alice.

"Yeah, Edward would be kind enough to volunteer to take you." She looked back to smile at me. She sure loved to smile.

"Umm…I thought I was going with you." I said, reaching the office now. She ignored me and said in her sweetest voice to the secretary, "Umm…excuse me, can Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen be excused from biology class please? Isabella seems to be sick and my brother can be able to take her to my dad." She explained. The secretary was momentarily shocked by her beauty.

"Oh yes, um sure. Hope you feel better, Isabella." She said. I mentally rolled my eyes at my full name.

"Thank you, ma'am." Alice smiled and walked with me toward the cafeteria.

"Oh, err…I'll wait here while you get your brother." I stuttered, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of half the school.

"Oh, come on Bella, don't be shy. Edward doesn't bite," she joked and winked at me while my whole face turned red with embarrassment. She opened the doors and walked (or apparently it looked like skipping) with me behind her heel.

"Edward," she sang toward the Cullen's table. A lot of the people turned to look what the noise was and just to say they were all shocked.

Edward Cullen looked up and his face turned grim when he saw me and I just looked down toward my feet, admiring the floor.

"Yes, dear sister?" He said his voice with heavy sarcasm. "Can you take Bella to dad? She doesn't feel well." Alice explained. Edward's face turned into concern but turned impassive in a blink of an eye.

Before Edward could reject, Alice said, "I already excused you both and take her Edward. She really doesn't feel good." Alice's eyes narrowed and almost glared at him. He sighed.

"Okay Alice." Edward gave up an argument with her and stood up. "Hey man, be careful." Emmett said to him, grinning a bit. He nodded and looked at me.

"Let's go Bella." The sound of my name on his lips made me shiver but I just followed far behind him.

We walked together in silence toward his car in the parking lot, neither one of us knowing what to say. When I looked up to see Edward's face, he looked like he was in pain but not as much as yesterday. He had tightened his grip on the steering wheel when I turned to look, and my face turned into confusion. I didn't secretly hurt him, did I?

When we arrived at the horrible white hospital building, Edward quietly told me to follow him. He led me to the front desk and asked to see Dr. Cullen.

"Let me check and see if he's free." The nurse stated, getting the phone and dialing his office. Every now and then, the nurse would try to act seductive which I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Edward didn't look at the nurse but at me. I stared right back, not backing down. I had suddenly forgotten about my headache and my punishment was that it came back twice as hard. I winced and rubbed my temples to try to get rid of this idiotic headache.

Finally the nurse said, "He's available." Edward did a polite nod and directed me towards his father's office.

Edward kind of barged in and said to his dad, "Bella needs to be looked at." His voice sounded serious.

Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, looked up from his papers and looked at me. To tell you the truth, he did look quite handsome if I say so myself. But of course I couldn't think like that. The beauty must run in the family, I muttered in my mind.

"Well, hello. My name's Dr. Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle." He stood up from his desk. I nodded my head and replied, "My names Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, for short." I smiled.

"Well let's see what's wrong with you." Carlisle stated, and I winced a little knowing already what the problem was. I just went along with him, following to an empty room. Edward was behind me. They all seemed to be graceful also, I thought. This family seems to be too perfect.

Carlisle checked me and told me he would need to take some tests, but I shook my head.

"I kind of already know what's wrong." I breathed out, not sure if I should really tell them. I haven't told anyone before, and I suddenly felt nervous. Edward and Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"Umm…if I told you, would that mean I won't have to take any tests right now?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well it depends on what it is exactly." Carlisle said. I gulped.

"You see…I have this certain type of…cancer…" I said very quietly, but I'm sure that they could hear. Carlisle's and Edward's eyes widened a bit at the news. "Your not joking are you?" Edward finally said, after a moment of silence.

"No, I wish I was though." I said with a nervous laugh. "It's leukemia." Carlisle sighed.

"Well Bella. I really don't know what to say. I think you must have had a relapse, so you should get treatment right away so it doesn't spread more than it already did." He explained. I nodded in understanding, my eyes looking down. I knew I had to have some tests, but I didn't want it to be so soon. I wanted my chance at a normal life. Why was this happening all so quickly?

"Does it have to be now, though?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me seriously. This of course was a serious matter. "If you start now, I'm sure you have a better chance of getting rid of the cancer or at least detaining it." He explained. I sighed.

"Okay, then." I stated, giving in. I knew this would happen. How would Charlie act when he finds out I'm in a relapse? This would be tough on him. Edward didn't look so happy either, but I can't remember anytime where he actually smiled or seemed happy.

"Come on, let's get you in a testing room after you put on this hospital gown." He gave me one to put on. I followed him to the testing room, looking back that Edward seemed to still be following me.

Soon after the tests were all done, the results were in fairly quickly. Carlisle looked at me with a face that doctors always wore when there was bad news.

"I'm sorry to say this Bella, but…your leukemia has spread a lot."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh, I'm sorry that I ended the chapter like this with a cliffhanger. I just had a bit of writer's block and I couldn't really be able to figure out what should happen next. The chapter was a bit short and I do apologize. I tried to lengthen it out a bit.

Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. The more support I have, it helps me a lot. I will dedicate all the people who reviewed for the next chapter.

I think I might actually have the next chapter up next week Saturday or Sunday. My internet might give out on me so around next week. Thanks you everyone once again.


	4. Telling Charlie

I'm back. Since I had to move, my internet connection wasn't going to be working till March 3rd so I couldn't be able to update like I promised on Sat. or Sun. and I apologize for that though. Well, thanks to my reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** None of it belongs to me, sadly…all to SM.

"_Always have hope. Never stop believing."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bella's POV**

The news was just absolutely horrible. I couldn't believe that I would have to undergo chemotherapy and all that icky stuff that makes me sick. I would probably lose my hair. I'm not sure myself.

The hospital bills especially. How were my parents going to pay all this? I just feel like a huge burden every where I go.

My eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"So… that's bad, really bad, right?" I asked confused at my own stupid question. I was too surprised to really say anything else. I'll fall behind in my classes. I thought, dazed.

Carlisle looked sad. "Yes, Bella it is bad." I really tried. I really, really did try, but it wasn't enough. I broke down, crying my eyes out, my hands covering my face.

"No…no, this cant be happening." I said over and over again like a mantra. It sounded bad though through my sobbing. I already had enough of cancer before, and my mom was devastated to hear the bad news, what would happen when she finds out that I had a relapse.

I felt someone pat my back, trying to calm me down. I knew I must look like I was going crazy, but I truthfully couldn't help it.

I finally got my senses together and realized that Edward was the one who actually calmed me down a bit. I rubbed my swollen eyes and looked at him tiredly, "Thank you. Sorry I broke down like that. It usually doesn't happen." I tried to lighten up the tense mood.

Edward looked at me, his face looked impassive, but his eyes shown with worry. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't seem like everyday when someone tells you that you have a relapse." And the thing next surprised me. He actually smiled at me. Warmly. It wasn't a forced smile but actually one that he truly meant. I smiled back at him.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "Well, Bella. You might want to inform your parents." He suggested. I nodded in agreement. I knew I would have to undergo treatment but I suppose I would do it anyways. Just maybe there's a chance that I would be able to live longer.

"Okay. I'll probably have to start treatment tomorrow right?" I asked. I just knew the answer already, but it felt right to ask the question.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it is a good idea to start right away but since you would have to inform your parents, tomorrow would be good." He explained. I sighed.

"Thank you." I replied back sadly and then turned toward Edward. "Can you please take me home?"

Edward nodded and looked toward his dad. "I'll be back." Carlisle nodded and looked at him in stern look. Then he turned to go look at the other patients that needed his attention. Carlisle wanted to be the one to be in charge of Bella's treatment.

I followed Edward out of the hospital and toward his car. I kept feeling guilty about all this and I knew it wasn't going to be good for my health.

While looking out through the window of Edward's car, the trees and everything else passed by in a blur. I realized that I felt exhausted when I tried to get out of his car. I dragged my heavy body to the house, but before I did that I waved to Edward while we said our goodbyes.

Charlie isn't home so he must be at work, I thought tiredly. I went upstairs to my room slowly and since I was so tired, I dragged myself into bed and was out before my head could even touch the pillow.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When I found out that Bella had cancer, I finally realized that I couldn't be able to stay away from her. Even though I wanted to kill her. I just couldn't.

After I dropped off Bella at her house, I went back to the hospital to see Carlisle. He might know the reason that I could hear bits and pieces of Bella's thoughts.

Carlisle was at his office, looking through folders filled with papers. We were talking about the issue we had.

"It might be because of the cancer." Suggested Carlisle. I could tell he was fascinated. This problem never really occurred often.

"It could be," I replied. "A theory could be because of the cancer you aren't able to hear her thoughts clearly. It's probably interfering with your power to hear her." He explained. I nodded slowly. That could actually be the reason why. Since we have that covered, I thought about if she would actually survive though.

"Will she survive…?" I asked slowly. Carlisle looked grim for a sec. "I'm not sure myself. It seems to be spreading faster than it was supposed to…but then it would slow down." He explained. I looked at him, confused. How could cancer do that?

Carlisle said, "I'm not so sure myself how this is possible. I guess we don't really need to worry about that as much as if Bella is able to survive." I nodded. Yes that was true.

"We can discuss this later with the family. You could probably find out more from Alice. It seems like she's hiding something." Carlisle suggested. Alice. Of course. She can see the future and tell me if she knows if Bella is going to live.

"Thanks. I'll go ask her." And I left quickly. Alice probably saw me coming to her because when I got home, she wasn't there.

"Alice!" I yelled. "You get down here right now and explain!" Everyone else looked at me like I was crazy, and to tell the truth, it seemed to me like I was.

I heard giggling from up the stairs and turned to look. Alice was hiding up there and I ran up to her when she disappeared to her room. "Alice, you tell me right now about Bella. I know you know." I growled out at her, standing by the door to her room. Alice was laying on her bed looking through a magazine, like nothing ever happened.

"Calm down, Edward. She isn't going to die from what I saw." She explained to me. Inside me felt relief at her words. So she wasn't going to die so soon. I sighed.

"Will she get better?" I asked her. Alice looked blank for a sec, then said, "I'm not sure. All I know is that she's not going to die now. Her future is actually really blurry." She frowned. I also frowned myself. Alice could always see someone's future, unless obviously there were werewolves…which she couldn't have actually met one, could she?

Everything was so confusing.

"So is that all you know?" I pressed on. I just really wanted to know what was going to happen, obviously Alice is the only one in the family who could see the future.

She sighed. "Yes, Edward. That's all I know so far." I walked out of her room and went downstairs to the living room where my family members were located.

Esme looked at me sadly. "Edward?" I looked at her. "Can you please, well, help her out? She must feel depressed from hearing the news and what would her parents think?" I looked down.

"I'll try my best, Esme." I smiled at her, trying to lighten up her sad mood. Which really worked. She came closer to give me a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered. I nodded, then looked around to everyone else. Emmett and Rosalie looked like they just came back from a funeral. I asked what was wrong with them.

"Well, I won't have someone to tease…"Emmett pouted. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie wacked him on the side of his head.

"Ouch, Rose. I would say I was just kidding, but its true!" He rubbed the spot where Rosalie hit him. Rosalie also rolled her eyes. "Emmett, your so immature for your age." Rosalie turned toward me.

"Were all just sad that we didn't know Bella much but we know that she's important to our family." She explained, and I knew that was the truth. Jasper was sitting on the other couch and also nodded, wincing time to time.

"The mood is killing me. So much sadness…it's giving me a huge headache." Jasper rubbed his temples. Everyone looked toward him. "Sorry."

Jasper smiled a bit. "It's okay. I know how you all feel." Just then Alice came downstairs.

"Bella seems to be okay right now. She's just tired." She told us, which any information that has to do with Bella is important. Carlisle looked impassive. "She should be. The news would be hard on her." Alice skipped joyfully next to Jasper and wrapped her little arms around him. They looked at each other lovingly and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. I calmed myself down. Well at least I have Bella now, and thinking that made me feel a bit better. I wasn't going to be so lonely much any more. While I was entranced at their little exchange, Esme was looking at me happily. She was glad, that Edward had found someone to share his love with. If he was happy, then so was she.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to see the face of Charlie. I screamed in surprise. Charlie stepped back also.

"Hey Bella why are you doing home so early?" He asked me suspiciously. Of course he would be suspicious, I thought nervously. A teenage girl is at home when she's supposedly supposed to be at school doing work. I tried to think quickly for an excuse but then I remembered that I went to the hospital.

"Uhh…well…I felt sick so I excused myself from school." I explained, which was true. Then I remembered. "Why are you at home so early?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Now I was the one who was suspicious.

Charlie smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, Dr. Cullen called me from my office and told me that you would be home early because you didn't feel so well." He explained to me. I gulped. Now I was nervous.

"Well, I'm okay now." Now that wasn't very true, but I couldn't have Charlie worrying about me more than he's supposed to.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I couldn't tell him yet. I'll tell him at dinner, I thought. Charlie sighed.

"Okay, Bella. I trust you, but if anything happens, you tell me. Okay?" He said like a true parent. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Cha- dad." He nodded an okay, then left to go downstairs.

"I'll make dinner soon!" I shouted after him. "Okay!" I heard a yell back. I quickly got off from my bed, but I checked the clock by my bedside. 3:30. I blinked. I must have fallen asleep for a while. I groaned when my stiff back started aching. Jeez, I felt so old now.

I walked slowly to the bathroom to get cleaned up. For some reason I felt really dirty, like I just got out of a mud bath.

When I was done cleaning up, I went downstairs…slowly. I didn't want to trip down the stairs when my whole body was already sore. I'm already a klutz. It's worse enough that I have cancer.

Just then the phone rang, right when I got to the last of the stairs. I groaned again, but ran as fast as I could without tripping, thinking it was Edward and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, a bit breathless from my little jog.

"Oh, hey Bella! What's up?" A girly voice said. Jessica. "Oh, hey Jess. Nothing much really. I'm just about ready to make dinner for Charlie." I replied. She snorted.

"Isn't it a bit early to be making dinner right now?" She asked. I couldn't help but admit that was true.

"Well, I guess I'll hurry up and make dinner so I can go to bed early. I guess I don't feel very good." I explained without lying.

"Okay whatever. So what happened at lunch?" She questioned me. I inwardly groaned. Of course she would ask that sometime. I sometimes think that she's very obsessed with Edward. I'm not sure myself if I am or not.

"Oh, umm…" I tried to think of an excuse without lying. I was terrible at lying. "I felt sick, then Alice came into the bathroom and suggested that I should go home. She probably had to do something so she asked Edward to go drop me off at home." I explained to her. It was the truth…well except that I left the hospital part out.

"Sure…Okay. Well I'll talk to you later than. See you Bella!" Then the line went dead. I sighed, then hung up the phone.

I decided that I would make dinner right now. Oh well if it's early. I feel guilty the longer I keep it from Charlie. He deserves to know. He would probably tell my mom then. I walked over to the kitchen and got to work.

I made some simple salad with fish. I thought it tasted okay.

"Dad, dinner's ready!" I shouted at him, which he was sitting in the living room watching t.v. I wondered if he listened to the conversation I had with Jessica.

"Smells good Bells." He commented, walking in. I thanked him and we both sat down to eat. It was pretty much silence through the whole time, until I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I have to tell you something." I looked at him, getting nervous all over again. Charlie raised his eyebrow, signaling for me to continue.

"Well, after school I kind of went to the hospital." I started out. He stared at me but didn't interrupt. "Dr. Cullen checked me when I felt sick…and well, he told me that I have a relapse." I said the last part quickly. I looked down, ashamed of myself for some reason.

I heard Charlie's voice, "I know." That shocked me. I was imagining that he would blow up in my face or something for me not telling him sooner.

I looked back up. "You knew? When?" I questioned. He sighed then put his knife and forks down. "It was a bit obvious Bella. Also, I called the hospital, trying to get a hold of Dr. Cullen while you were making dinner." He explained slowly to me, like I wouldn't be able to understand if he talked fast. I gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I couldn't help but blurt out. He nodded. I sighed. Well, at least no one blew up. I was happy for that.

"So…you going to tell mom, right?" Charlie nodded. "Of course I'm going to tell your mother. She obviously has the right to know if anything serious happens to you." I nodded. Yeah.

For the rest of dinner, we ate in silence. I got up when I was done and quickly did my dishes. When Charlie was done I cleaned everything up.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to go upstairs to bed early." I warned him, so he doesn't come barging into my room. "Good night, Bells." He said.

"Night, dad."

I went up the stairs to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and climbed into my bed. Then I thought about Edward. Maybe I should get a chance to know him. But what I couldn't help but realize was that I knew with all my heart, that I, Isabella Swan is falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Did you like it? It seemed like a cheesy ending but I thought it was okay to end this chapter. Well, probably for the next chapter we'll be able to start Bella's treatment. Gasp! I know. It's terrible, isn't it?

Okay! I have a question for all you wonderful readers of mine. Would you like me to include Jacob or just leave him out as like a friend or something. I know most of you would like an Edward and Bella relationship and personally I like that too. Well, it's your choice, so review and tell me what you think! I would like to know! I'll try to get out the next chapter probably next week. Thanks for reading!


	5. I promise you

Hello. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very often, but maybe I can start now. Thanks for all those who reviewed and read this story. I didn't know that many people really liked it.

Oh, if the story seems to go a bit fast, I'm sorry. I just had to because of the type of cancer that Bella has which you will find out in this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes about the cancer info. The story will get better. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, which all belongs to SM.

**Summary:** Bella has cancer, but no one knows. She befriends the new Cullen Family when they arrive at Forks High. What happens when she has a relapse, and how come Edward can only hear bits and pieces of her mind?

**Chapter 4: Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I realized with dread that I would have to start treatment, Edward forgotten. Maybe I wouldn't have to, which I highly doubt it.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs, surprised to see Charlie still at home. He is usually gone before I go to school.

Charlie was sitting at the table, looking at me gravely.

"You have to go to the hospital instead of school, Bella." He said. I frowned. What would I tell my friends? How would they react?

"Can't I go _after_ school?" I complained. I wanted to go to school as much as I can.

"No, Bella. Your health is more important and I already called Dr. Cullen that you would be at the hospital in about 10 minutes." He explained. I knew he has right, even though I badly want to prove him wrong.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed, giving up to not start an argument.

He nodded and went outside to start the car. I realized he was going with me. Ugh, my life sucks, doesn't it? I wasn't hungry at all so I just went outside to go to the dreadful place called the hospital.

When Charlie and I finally got there in silence, we met up with Carlisle. Carlisle smiled sadly when he saw me.

"Hello, Bella. Follow me and oh and please change into this gown while I talk to your dad." He told me. I nodded and took the ugly hospital gown he held out for me. I couldn't help but grimace in response.

Carlisle led both of us to a room. He showed me a bathroom and went to talk with Charlie. I was surprised at how calm Charlie was being. I suppose it wouldn't do us both good if he started yelling. I went to go change.

**Edward's POV (sitting in his car in the morning before school)**

I couldn't help but worry. I don't know why I'm so worried about Bella. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a tap on the window of my car.

Alice was standing outside, beckoning me to open the door. I sighed and did what she wanted me to.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. My mind was still on Bella.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bella won't be coming to school today." She said. I instantly looked at her carefully.

"She's having treatment _now_?" I got out of my car. I noticed that Alice was bouncing on her heels. She looked happy for some reason.

I eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought you knew she was going to start today." Alice smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, you shouldn't worry too much. In the end, it will all turn out okay." I really wanted to believe her.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think she would do it before school." I told her.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go catch up with the others." Alice smiled once more, and then ran off to meet the rest of the family.

I looked up at the clear sky, hoping that what Alice said was true. You got to believe her you know? She can tell the future. I gathered my stuff, and walked toward the school building, making sure that I remember to go to the hospital after school.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, Bella, have you been feeling tired or weak lately?" Carlisle asked me carefully. I nodded slowly. Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. He looked at his clipboard and flipped through the papers. He also nodded slowly.

"Well, Bella, you just confirmed on what type of leukemia you have. I talked with your dad, but I just wanted to make sure to give you the right treatment." He explained to me. "I'm afraid that you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia." My mouth fell open.

"W-What? That's not good, right? I mean, I knew I have leukemia but I didn't know it was Acute whatever it is. I can be cured though, right?" I babbled. I was almost hysterical. Maybe I am. My eyes were wide.

"It's okay, Bella. It can be cured with the right treatment and doing it right away." I nodded, too shocked to speak. I realized I am scared. This was like a repeat of yesterday and the first time I was told I had leukemia.

Charlie gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry. Just be strong." I had to be strong to survive, don't I?

"Why is this happening so fast?" I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until Carlisle answered my question.

"AML-short for Acute Myeloid Leukemia which progresses quickly and getting treatment right away will help." He suggested calmly to my hysterical self, like he did yesterday. Was it really only yesterday? It seemed like it was forever ago.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. It means I'll miss school for a while. I won't be able to see my friends often or hang out with them, but I want to be healthy.

I finally opened my eyes.

"Okay. I'll do it." I heard Charlie breathe out a sigh of relief. Carlisle nodded and said, "Well, let's take a blood test first and see how it goes." He smiled to lighten up the mood a bit. For some reason, I wish Edward was here to cheer me up and make everything better.

Carlisle got to work and took a blood test. The results were out pretty quick.

He looked at the papers, his face grim. "Your white blood cells are a little low which may lead to infections so you should be careful." Carlisle warned me.

"I'll try." I laughed with no humor. "I tend to be a bit clumsy." Then suddenly, I felt really tired.

I guess Carlisle noticed so he told me to get some rest. It was tiring to here all this information so quickly. I lay down on the hospital bed and my eyes started to close on its own.

Charlie came up to me and whispered softly, "I'll see you later, Bells. Have a good sleep." I mumbled, "Okay. See you." Then I was asleep before Charlie could even leave the room.

**Edward's POV**

School was absolutely boring. Girls kept on trying to talk to me and their scent was bothering. Emmett kept on teasing me and calling me that horrible nickname. I shuddered, just thinking about it.

I was glad that school was over as soon as the bell rang. I almost ran out of class to my car. I told everyone in my family I would meet them later to go hunting after I finished visiting the hospital. Obviously, that was another reason for Emmett to start teasing me again. I swear he enjoys doing it every day to torture me.

When I arrived at the hospital, I asked the nurse to see Dr. Cullen.

"Come to visit me again?" She batted her eyelashes. I mentally rolled me eyes. I had to go through this every time I come to this place.

"Er...Sorry. I came to visit Isabella Swan." I smiled sweetly. She automatically stopped. Then she glared at the computer, searching for whoever this Isabella Swan is.

"She's in room 235 and Dr. Cullen is free to see you." She said angrily. Haha, maybe she would stop bothering me now.

"Thank you." I gave her my best smile and walked off. Her mouth fell open and stared after me.

When I walked into Carlisle's office, as usual he was looking at a stack of papers in his hands. He looked up when he saw me.

"Edward, come to see Bella again?" He obviously knew the answer.

"You obviously know. So how is she?" I got straight to the point. My curiosity was overpowering me.

Carlisle's facial expression turned grim. "She has Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It's progressing fast so I have to do a bone marrow biopsy and give her chemotherapy."

My eyes widened. "She'll be able to survive though, right?" She can't die.

"She has a big chance to survive. Don't worry, Edward." Carlisle smiled a bit. I suppose everyone's been telling me to not worry. Maybe I shouldn't.

"Okay. I'm going to go see Bella." I turned around to leave. "She's sleeping so don't wake her up." Carlisle called out. I just walked out.

When I went to room 235, I quietly opened the door. I walked over to her bedside and looked down. I saw that she's connected to all these machines.

I was suddenly angry. Angry at how leukemia can be in this girl. She didn't deserve it. No one did. Why didn't Bella have a chance at a normal life?

I lightly touched her hand. She didn't wake up from the coldness of my hand. In my mind, I thought, Bella you will survive. I won't let death take you. I vow to keep that promise.

* * *

Sorry about the ending. Now all that is over, I plan on making this story long. A lot of things will happen. Hope you enjoyed the story and review. ;D Tell me what you think about it.  
It's a bit like the last chapter, but please hold on. This story might be a bit OOC. If you have any questions, please tell me. I'll try to answer the best I can.

I hope to let this story be a success. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out quickly. Thank you very much!

--HopeForever

_"Always believe."_


End file.
